


float like a butterfly, sting like a bee

by Stacicity



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, both Martin and Tim are trans, inappropriate office activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacicity/pseuds/Stacicity
Summary: “You think a little thing like that is going to have me all blushing and flustered at my desk, eh?”“Yep. That’s about the size of it, love.”“We’ll see. We shallsee, Marto.”****Martin has a vibrator, a boyfriend, and an idea.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 325





	float like a butterfly, sting like a bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chewsdaychillin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewsdaychillin/gifts), [palmcitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmcitrus/gifts).



> Full steam ahead on the smut train 
> 
> Someone asked me to write Tim being tormented with a vibrator at work by Martin and this was the sordid result - enjoy!
> 
> Both Tim and Martin are trans in this, terms used are cunt (once) and cock.

“You’re not serious.”

“It was just an idea.”

“Oh my God, you _are_ serious.”

“Well, I just thought-”

“Martin Algernon Samuel DeLacey Blackwood-”

“None of those are my middle names, Tim-”

“I cannot _believe_ that you, of all people, are proposing this.” Tim shakes his head in disbelief, staring at the curved little vibrator that Martin had put in his palm, for all the world like he was handing him another cup of tea. “Is this - what, a challenge? See how productive I can be when you’re driving me mad?”

“It’s only fair. You spend most of your time driving _me_ mad.”

“Oh, you old charmer, you.”

“ _Angry-_ mad, most of the time, mind, leaving up notices about my pants in the bloody kitchen-”

“To be fair, I was very clear that they _definitely_ weren’t your pants-”

 _“Tim_.”

“Alright! Alright.” Tim grins, sets the vibrator aside so he can reach out and draw Martin between his legs by his hips, resting his cheek against his stomach over the softness of his jumper. “So. How d’you want to do this?”

“We don’t _have_ to-”

“No, I’m curious now! I want to see what sort of nefarious plans you’ve got hiding under that cherubic facade of yours.”

Martin squints down at Tim for a moment before relaxing, reaching out to run his fingers through his hair. “Nothing all that nefarious, really. Just thought it might be entertaining watching you try to be your normal flirty self when you’re, um - distracted, I suppose.”

“Oh, _I_ see. It’s a test of my acting ability.”

“If you like.”

“You think a little thing like that is going to have me all blushing and flustered at my desk, eh?”

“Yep. That’s about the size of it, love.”

“We’ll see. We shall _see_ , Marto.”

Martin decides not to mention that Tim’s looking pretty flustered already, grinning from ear to ear, hands slipping down from his hips to his arse to get a good squeeze in while he has the opportunity. “It’s pretty win-win for me either way,” he adds, setting a hand against Tim’s shoulder to nudge him gently onto his back and lying down next to him. “Either I get to enjoy seeing you all flustered, or admire your prodigious acting skills.”

“I’d rather you admire my prodigious-”

“Oh my God, Tim, shut _up_.”

The vibrator gets ignored for the rest of the night, but Tim ends up feeling pretty admired regardless.

* * *

Tim isn’t a stranger to biting off more than he can chew. In at the deep end is the only way to go, and he’s not really a fan of half-arsing things, so this isn’t the first time he’s found himself in an unexpected situation. And in his defence the morning was gentle enough; the vibrator isn’t all that much of an impediment. When it’s not on it’s - well, not _forgettable_ , not that, and when he walks he can feel it shifting a little against his cock where it’s pressed inside his underwear, but it’s not going to _incapacitate_ him. He can do this.

He regrets his confidence about twenty minutes later when he’s doing a tea run, whistling to himself as he waits for the kettle to boil, only to find himself cutting off his whistling pretty fucking sharpish when something _jolts_ through him.

“Hngk,” Tim says, robbed of his usual eloquence for a moment, and _absolutely_ pleased that there’s nobody around to witness that. There are - five? six? - settings on this thing, and Tim is _assuming_ that this is the lowest one because after the initial shock passes it’s bearable enough. Definitely sufficient to have his toes curling in his shoes, definitely enough that he won’t _forget_ it, but it’s bearable enough.

Small mercies, though, it’s quiet. Silent, actually. Tim had asked about that and Martin had laughed for about a minute straight.

“Yes, Tim, of _course_ , it’s silent-”

“Well, have you checked?”

“Not in the _office_ , but-”

“I mean, I don’t want to spend the whole day walking around with people going _oh, there’s a bee in here_ and have it be my cunt the whole time, that sort of thing just gets you a reputation-”

“God forbid someone tarnish your unimpeachable reputation, Tim-”

“Oh, I knew you’d say- wait, hold on, what do you mean _not in the office_?”

“Well-”

“Where were you, Tesco?”

“ _No_ -”

“Out buying milk and eggs with a vibrator in, Martin, you are _incorrigible_ -”

The point is, it’s quiet. So as long as Tim can get through the day without making any embarrassing noises, he’ll be okay. He finishes making the tea, rather regretting the choice to ferry a tray full of four mugs back to their little office with a pretty insistent buzzing making his hands unsteady but that’s fine, it’s _fine_ , he can live with it. It’s just a matter of being very, very careful.

When he reaches the office Martin has his eyes on his computer, for all the world as if it’s a normal day at work bar the fact that Tim can see his lips twitching and just _knows_ he’s trying not to laugh, the _bastard_. Tim puts on his most nonchalant expression and sets the tray down so he can hand out the mugs, settling back at his desk carefully just as the vibration cuts off. Right, well, that’s good. Pouring half a mug of tea down himself would be embarrassing. On the other hand, it saves him the potential worry of someone asking why his trousers are damp which is going to be a very real worry if Martin keeps this up all day. He sets his eyes on his laptop and gets to work, doing his best to will down any sort of blush in his cheeks and trying not to rock his hips against his chair. Insouciant, calm, unruffled, that’s him all over.

* * *

“I bought lunch!” Martin announces cheerfully when he comes back into the office from his break, setting a bag down.

“Oh, you _angel_ ,” Tim enthuses (because it turns out a morning spent jumping at every movement Martin makes - only about _half_ of which end up with the vibrator turning on but all of which leave him twitchy and excited - gives a man a hell of an appetite) and stands to peer into the bag only to give Martin a flat look. “Oh. You bought soup.”

“Yup.” Martin smiles right back at him, positively angelic, and Tim gives serious thought to the idea of just bending him over Sasha’s desk. Sash probably wouldn’t be too thrilled about it, but that’s a risk he’s willing to take at this point. They’ve only gone up to the second setting so far, and Tim is half-dreading and half- _longing_ for whatever the other ones might be. He’s been in various states of arousal all morning and he’s given serious thought to the idea of googling if this sort of thing might actually be bad for him only to think that Elias probably _is_ the type of boss that goes through their internet history at work and that’s not a conversation Tim’s keen to have.

Sasha’s disappeared off to get herself another coffee and Tim waves cheerfully at her, all smiles right until the point at which the door closes behind her and he can turn an outraged expression on Martin. “ _Soup_?”

“Soup.”

“You _are_ evil.”

“Where’s all that self-control you were so proud of?” Martin reaches up to pat Tim’s cheek fondly. “Eat your lunch. I’m going to go see if Jon wants some.”

Which leaves Tim staring at a pot of what looks like tomato soup and _fiercely_ regretting wearing a white t-shirt.

Martin bought croutons, too. Actually went off to co-op on his way back from getting soup to pick up a little bag of croutons.

Tim is going to absolutely _wreck_ him.

The thing is, as much as having the vibrations cut off from time to time seems like a mercy, Tim’s _pretty_ sure it’s so he won’t end up going numb to it. He gets a reprieve now and again, twenty to thirty minutes to almost forget it’s there and then it fires itself back to life and has him doing things like pretending he _meant_ to slam his pen down so hard it nearly breaks, just to Sasha giving him concerned looks.

Each journey the spoon takes from the soup to his mouth feels like Sisyphus’ efforts pushing his rock. Tim’s never concentrated so hard in his life on keeping his hands steady, and it’s a good thing too, because the moment he hears the doors to Jon’s office click open with Martin’s return that damn buzzing starts up _again_ and Tim has to put the spoon down to slam his fist against the desk and try not to shriek.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ almighty,”_ he hisses at Martin, holding onto the desk with his free hand, and Martin takes one look at him and bursts out laughing.

“Oh, _Tim_ -”

“I cannot _believe_ you-”

“Oh, love-” the vibrations stop and Tim pushes the soup aside so he can fold his arms on the desk and rest his forehead against them, groaning when he feels Martin’s hand against the back of his neck. “Christ, you’re warm.”

“ _Warm_? Of course I’m warm. If I’d known you were going to be such a bloody _tease_ about this-”

Martin laughs, keeping a wary eye on the door and then coaxing Tim to lift his head so he can see his face. “We don’t have- I mean, you know we can _stop_ , love, if you want-”

“Martin, if I wanted to stop I’d have ripped my pants off and garotted you with them by now.”

“Right.” Martin smiles, but there’s still an undertone of concern in his voice as he brushes his thumb over Tim’s cheek. “You’re sure?”

“Mm,” Tim turns his face into Martin’s palm with a sigh.

“Tim?”

“What?”

“You’re _sure_ -”

“ _Yes_ , Martin, yes, I’m sure, you’re driving me out of my fucking mind but it’s sexy as all hell, is that what you want to hear?”

Martin blinks at him, just for a moment, and then beams, pressing his lips to his forehead. “Pretty much, yeah. Just wanted to hear you say it. You’re gorgeous like this.”

And that - well, yeah. That’s just fine. Tim sits up a little straighter and tries to concentrate on eating soup while Martin goes to sort his own lunch out.

* * *

Turns out whoever made this damn vibrator was some sort of ridiculous sadist because the third setting isn’t a regular buzz, oh no. It’s some sort of awful pulsing, three short and one long, the first one next to nothing and the long one so intense that Tim feels it in his _teeth_ , and a pause just long enough between for him to catch his breath before it starts up again. He manages thirty seconds of it before letting out a frankly _embarrassing_ squeak that has Jon pausing and looking up from the statement he’s been talking Sasha through, blinking at him.

“Er- are you alright, Tim?”

“Fine!” Tim replies with as much brightness as he can muster, barely restraining himself from thumping his head against the desk when the vibrations slide back to the first level, just enough that he can’t quite ignore it. “All good, thanks, boss.”

“Are you sure? You seem a bit, er - well, you look-”

“Bit feverish,” Sasha volunteers and Tim _does not_ look at Martin, absolutely doesn’t, because if he sees him making that oh-so-innocent face of earnest concern he’s going to have to do something drastic like ride him to death.

“Nope. I’m grand.”

“Right. Well - just so long as you’re sure.”

“Mmhm.”

An hour after that Tim snaps his biro and has to make an embarrassing rush to the bathroom to wash his hands before he gets ink everywhere, ends up bent over the sink with his forehead pressed to the cool glass of the mirror, barely hearing the catch of the bathroom door.

“That one is a bit evil,” Martin admits, leaning his hip against the sink, and Tim gives him a baleful look out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, do you _think_.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I-” Tim levers himself upright, jabbing a still-damp finger against Martin’s shoulder, “have been on the edge for _hours_ , Martin. This demands payback, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m going to have my vengeance.”

Martin grins, pulling Tim closer just to wrap his arms around him, barely an inch between their lips. “Mmhm.”

“You’re going to be so desperate-”

“I’m sure, love-”

“I’m going to make you come three times before I even _think_ about fucking you-”

Tim’s nefarious plans are interrupted, firstly by the firm press of Martin’s lips to his, and then by the bathroom door opening again and Jon’s muttered _oh, for fuck’s sake_. He springs back, good mood thoroughly restored, winking at Martin as he backs away to saunter out. “Sorry, boss,” he all but cackles as he passes him, leaving Martin to handle the stammered explanations. Really, it’s the least he can do.

* * *

By the time five rolls around Tim feels like he’s been unspooled, entirely frayed thin, absolutely _desperate_ for anything against him that isn’t that not-quite-enough buzzing, or another of those pulsing patterns. The sensible thing to do, of course, would be to grab Martin by the arm, throw him over his shoulder and carry him homewards like a marauding Viking, but Tim honestly doesn’t think he has the patience even for that.

Plan B, then. The library staff all sod off to the pub at four on a Friday because they _don’t_ have a workaholic boss that works absurd hours, so the library will be empty. Tim entertains a brief, happy fantasy of shoving Martin against the bookshelves before deciding that, no, he doesn’t even have the patience for that.

So, onto Plan C. Martin looks surprised when Tim taps him on the shoulder and tugs him up by his elbow, yeah, but not _that_ surprised, even if he laughs breathlessly when Tim looks both ways and all but bundles him into the nearest storage cupboard.

“ _Tim_ -”

“Shh-”

 _“Me_ shush?”

“Yeah, _you_ shush, Martin, oh my _God_ , you-” Tim interrupts himself by pressing his lips to Martin’s, quite unable to help the whine caught between his teeth when Martin kisses back. He’s distracted enough by the kiss not to feel Martin slipping his hand into his pocket but in the next moment he’s jolted to his toes by the force of those pulsating vibrations, clinging to Martin’s jumper for dear life.

“Haah- ah, _ah_ , Martin, ohmygod-” he gasps, pressing Martin to the wall of the cupboard and trying to get as close to him as possible. “Fuck, like that, God, I’m- I-I-”

He almost crumbles when the vibrations shut themselves off again, staring at Martin in the half-light with such an indignant look that Martin laughs, pulls him closer still to kiss him again by way of an apology. “You’re a monster,” Tim accuses, catching Martin’s lower lip between his teeth and grabbing his wrist to press his hand into his trousers.

“Tim, at least undo your- oh, _Christ_ ,” Martin breathes, expression flickering from amusement to reverence as he drags two fingers against Tim and makes him whimper. “ _Fuck_. God, you’re so wet-”

“Of course I’m- Jesus, Martin, I’ve been on the edge all day, you’ve _got_ to fuck me, I need you to fuck me right now-”

“Yeah, I- yeah,” Martin agrees, nodding with sudden determination and meeting Tim’s eyes as he slips a finger into him, Tim all but melting against his hand. “You’ve got to be quiet for me, though, yeah? Someone’s going to hear us otherwise-”

“I don’t _care_ -”

“You will if we get fired-”

“If we get fired I’m fucking you on Elias’ desk.”

Martin snorts, pressing his face into the crook of Tim’s neck and reaching for the remote again, back onto the lowest setting that has Tim all but whimpering, canting his hips towards Martin’s hand.

“God, I’m going to- I’m so going to get my own back,” Tim whispers, fumbling with the buttons of his jeans so Martin can get closer, twisting his hand a little so he can keep his fingers in Tim without getting in the way of the vibrator. “Gonna tease you for hours, Martin, I swear, I’m going to-”

“Tim, love, _hush_ ,”

Tim does hush, only because Martin turns the vibrations up and he thinks that if he doesn’t lock his jaw and clench his teeth he might actually end up screaming the building down, not least because Martin is crooking his finger inside him and it’s frankly an _insult_ to have _just one finger_ in him when he’s so wet he’s almost tempted to send an email around the Institute, _Great Flood round 2, someone get Jon to build an Ark_ , God, he can’t even think straight.

Martin is being as much of a tease as ever, and now that the surprise has worn off a bit his expression has melted into warmth and fondness, tenderness in each kiss he presses to Tim’s neck, to his temple, to the hinge of his jaw. “You’re so gorgeous like this. Should do this more often, _miłości moja_ ,”

“ _Hush_ ,” Tim mutters right back, almost petulant, and feels Martin huff out a laugh against his neck.

“So _rude_ -”

“ _I’m_ rude? You’ve been-”

“I know, I know. I’ve been making you wait.” Martin noses just under his ear, presses another finger into him and holds Tim close when he arches into it. “Go on, then. Tell me what you’re going to do to me by way of revenge.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Tell me,” Martin replies calmly. “Unless you need a moment-” he pulls his fingers out half an inch and Tim scrambles over himself to shake his head and get him to put them back in, groaning.

“Fuckfuckfuck, I- a-ah...I-I’m going to- t-to-” it’s not easy to talk when the vibrator is pulsing at him, Tim jolting a little with each beat, each one working him up higher and higher but never _quite_ enough, “gonna get on my knees for you, gonna put my face between those gorgeous thighs of yours and make you beg for me, Martin, I-ahhhhh, _Christ_ , I’m- I-I’m going to make you come on my tongue a-and then on my fingers and then- then- fuck, then I’m going to fuck you, gonna make you scream for me-”

“That so?”

“Fucking _yes_ , that’s so, I-”

“God, you’re so lovely like this-”

“You’re a smug _prick_ -”

“A bit, yeah.” And Martin isn’t sorry, doesn’t look in the least bit chastened, just flicks the remote up a little and swallows Tim’s groan with another kiss. “Do you mind it?”

“No, I’ll just- Christ, see if I let you come up with ideas ever again-”

“Oh, so good of you to _let_ me,” Martin grins. He spends so much time smiling, sweet and warm and lovely, but his grin is sharp-edged and makes Tim shiver all over, “so nice of you to let me work you up like this, _kochanie_ , aren’t I lucky-”

“ _Martin_ -”

“Go on, you were telling me how you’re going to make me scream.”

Three fingers, now, and Tim throws his head back, narrowly avoiding cracking his skull on the cupboard, locking his knees so he won’t just collapse and he’s close, he’s so close and-

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Martin shushes him, freezing still and listening for footsteps, and Tim all but whimpers, panting hard, trying to catch his breath while the vibrator is flicked off _again_.

“Sadist,” he hisses, and Martin just shrugs, his free hand smoothing Tim’s hair back from his face. “I’m going to _die_ , let me come, Martin-”

“Oh, you want more?”

Tim doesn’t have a witty response for that so he settles for sinking his teeth into Martin’s shoulder over his jumper and his t-shirt, biting until he feels Martin groan and press him back hard against the cupboard wall, fucking him with his fingers in earnest, now. “You’ll get it, love, you will, are you going to come for me? Ask nicely, love, I’ll let you, I want to see you come-”

“Fuck, please, _please_ , Martin-” it’s scarcely a whisper into his shoulder, Tim’s eyes squeezed shut. He feels a hand at his jaw, tilting his head up so Martin can kiss him again before reaching down to the remote and flicking it all the way up and-

Tim swears, he’ll swear on his life that he goes _blind_ for a moment, actually loses his vision as he clenches hard around Martin’s fingers, only Martin’s lips on his keeping him from outright screaming as a day’s worth of teasing and tension makes him shake apart.

It takes him a few moments to come back to himself and realise that Martin is laughing against his neck, the vibrator now off once more, and Tim’s almost tempted to get him to turn it back on but as he shifts his legs experimentally he winces, _thoroughly_ oversensitive and-

Well, if Martin’s up for tormenting him in that sort of way it really _shouldn’t_ be in a cupboard at work.

“You know,” Martin says softly, “the battery life on this thing is pretty impressive.”

“I hate you,” Tim replies weakly. “Give Lovehoney your review later.”

“I will! You’re gorgeous.”

“Sap.”

“So beautiful for me.”

“Hnngh.”

“God, Tim-”

“ _Shush_.” Compliments later (lots of them, but _later_ ). For now Tim wriggles until Martin withdraws his hand, fumbling at the buttons of Martin’s jeans with shaking fingers so he can tug them down and drop like a stone to his knees - _ow_ , he’ll be bruised later, but it doesn’t matter, not when he’s got more important things to worry about like pinning Martin’s hips with his hands and burying his face against him, flicking his tongue against his cock and trying to spell _fuck you_ with his tongue which, whilst probably not the sweetest sentiment out there, pulls the most _lovely_ sounds out of Martin, muffled by the palm of his hand.

It doesn’t take long for Martin to come too, knees shaking until he gives up on trying to stay standing and just slides down to sit in the cupboard with Tim halfway in his lap, the two of them tangled up and kissing amongst boxes of printer paper and staples.

* * *

#### Lovehoney Rechargeable Remote Control Knicker Vibrator

**"Seriously good battery life"**

Reviewed 5 February 2016 by _poeticallyminded19_

> Very fun and easy to use, battery lasted for ages, good range of settings. Would recommend to anyone looking for a bit of fun - appreciate the discreet packaging too!

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely unacceptably self-indulgent but those of you that requested it (you know who you are) I hope you are pleased
> 
> Kudos & comments soothe my itching soul 
> 
> If you, too, would like to chuck a prompt at me and see me crack out unrepentant smut like this, you can [find me on tumblr!](https://ajcrawly.tumblr.com)


End file.
